The frog rain
by WuRei
Summary: Young Valant and Thalassa is sitting on the rooftop, talking about magic when the rain comes, and then the frog rain. Oneshot made on the Gramaryes  without Zak, he still not joined that time .


Firstly, I do not own Apollo Justice game and Valant, Thalassa and Magnifi Gramarye is not mine, but Roo the Rabbit is mine though.

**THE FROG RAIN**

It's in the middle of the night at that time. I was at the roof, staring at the September night sky, practicing my magic trick that will be presented on our show tomorrow. The trick of turning a mere handkerchief to various of things starting from a hanky and ended as a sparkle of light.

To tell the truth, I still can't change it from a flag to a rabbit and my teacher is really annoyed that he told me to practice it all night long. I was just examining my rabbit when Thalassa suddenly popped behind me.

"You did it?" she asked. I almost jumped at her sudden appearance. How did she managed to get to the roof? She looked at me and smiled apologetically.

"No, maybe Roo is sick or something, he is slow to pop out of my hand." I said and showed my rabbit, Roo to her. Thalassa took Roo from my hands and examined it carefully.

"He's healthy enough for me." said Thalassa to me and started to stroke Roo's back, Roo crept closer to her. I sighed.

"I'm tired of all this, how do people turned non-living things into living things anyway?" I said and lay on my back to watch the sky again..

"Umm, you don't change them Valant, you just swap them." said Thalassa with a little chuckle. I felt my face turned red and quickly turned other way. Thalassa stared at me and lay beside me, looking at the night sky together, while Roo jumped back onto my stomach.

"Isn't it's good if we can change non-living things to living things?" said Thalassa. I turned to her.

"Why so?" I asked. She looked at me and shrugged, taking off her blue silk hat and put it on her stomach, turning back to the dark sky silently.

"I don't think that's a bad idea though. I could turn a cactus into a human that will protect me!" I said. Thalassa laughed.

"Cactus is a living thing already Valant." said Thalassa and laughed even harder. Now I really feel like an idiot.

"Okay! I know I'm a little dumb, so please stop laughing already!" I cried but Thalassa just keep on laughing and suddenly she stopped. I was surprised, but then I knew the reason, drops of rain started to fell to my cheek.

"It's raining already? No wonder the sky is dark." I said and sat up, grabbing Roo who tried to run away from the drizzle and hid it under my cloak. Thalassa took her silk hat and stand up, covering herself from the drizzle with her blue cloak.

"Aww, why does rain have to be made up from water? It's ruining my new hat!" she cried and wipe off the raindrops from her silk hat.

"If you don't like water, turn it into frog or something." I snorted. Thalassa grinned at me and took out her magic wand. I stared at her as she looked at me with a playful eyes and suddenly wave out her wand to the rain.

"Turn into frog!" she cried playfully. Both of us laughed out at her joke when I felt something slippery suddenly fell to my shoulder. I looked at it and found a little green frog staring at me.

"Gaaaaaah!" I cried and pushed the frog away. Then Thalassa cried too as two more brilliant green frogs fell on her. She ran to me and both of us looked at the dark sky.

There, in the darkness, we can see thousands of little frogs fall from the dark clouds. _It's really raining frogs!_ We stared at the sky in disbelief. Roo wriggle in fright in my arms.

"Turned it back to water Thalassa!" I cried and nudged her. She turned to me in confusion and I pointed at the wand she held on tightly. She gasped.

"Oh! Turn back to water!" she cried and waved her wand wildly at the frog rain. And to our amazement, the frogs suddenly turned back into water! We watched in silence as the water splashed onto our faces. The little frog that fallen to Thalassa earlier started to make loud noises. Then slowly, we faced each other.

"Is that just happen Valant?" asked Thalassa, her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"I think you just turned rain into frog." I answered. Both of us fell into silence.

"Valant! Thalassa! What are both of you doing out there in the rain!" cried a booming voice and both of us jumped. I turned and saw my teacher, Magnifi staring at us from a window just beside the roof where we had been.

"Get in here now!" he cried.

"Coming in a moment dad!" cried Thalassa and went up to him. I quickly grabbed my silk hat on the floor and followed her. Magnifi disappears from the window and suddenly Thalassa stopped, I almost bumped onto her back when she turned to me with a grin. I looked at her questioningly as she put one finger to her lips.

"Don't tell dad okay? I'll help you out in the show tomorrow." she winked. I paused for a while before grinned back at her.


End file.
